Various methods for alignment of container handling equipment with container handling cranes have been developed and deployed within the industry. However, such methods have been both costly and complex due both to the minimum number of laser scanners required to meet the required functions and the need for dynamic laser positioning hardware and software. The instant invention addresses both of these issues by reducing the number of lasers required and providing lasers which can remain in fixed orientations.
For the purposes of this disclosure, the following definitions apply:
“Container” refers to a shipping container, defined by ISO standard, used in international transport. Standard lengths include 20, 40 and 45 feet.
“Container Crane” and “Container Handling Crane” are terms referring to gantry cranes used to move ISO standard shipping containers, e.g., where containers are transferred from ship to shore at a port, or where containers are transferred from trucks at a container terminal.
“Bomb Cart” refers to a truck chassis (trailer) designed and manufactured for the purpose of transferring standard shipping containers in a container terminal.
“Shuttle Carriers” refers to rubber-Tired Gantry Cranes that are used to move containers within a container terminal. These may also be referred to as “Straddle Carriers”, “Shuttle Trucks” and “Sprinters”.
“Laser Scanners” refers to LIDAR (“laser radar”) type sensors which provide a series of discrete distance measurements of angle and distance over a continuous rotational scan profile. Preferably, four SICK LMS type laser scanners are used in this application.